In conventional automotive brake systems, front to rear brake proportioning is typically designed into the system by specification of system hardware, such as proportioning valves, and, once designed, is fixed by the system hardware. In drive-by-wire brake systems, front to rear brake proportioning can be dynamically adjustable. In other words, the gain of the rear brake force or pressure as compared to the gain of the front brake force or pressure varies dynamically under electronic control. Such systems may be referred to as dynamic brake proportioning systems. In a dynamic brake proportioning system, a parameter input, such as vehicle deceleration, may be used to adjust proportioning of the front to rear brakes to meet a specific system design objective.